


One thing they can't allow and forgive

by Meeem



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Stalking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeem/pseuds/Meeem
Summary: "Oh sorry, I didn't know that Kaito had a company." He turned to her with his polite cold smile. "Who might you be? And from what mental institution you ran off from?"





	One thing they can't allow and forgive

Kaito tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. The girl in front of him kept talking and talking nonstop. He was aware that someone was following him for days, but he didn't expect for this stalker to sit on the seat in front of him like they belonged there.

The smartphone resting on his palm was a warm reminder that his rescue would be here in minutes. He just had to stay sane for couple of minutes.

Is this how Shinichi felt when he stalked him?

 

Obviously, she asked him out the moment she sat down, but he told her gently as the gentleman he is, that he is already in a relationship, and he is more than happy with his partner. Her reaction was quite the one that he didn't expect , she stared at him like he was crazy, then laughed.

 

When he asked her what was funny. She raised an eyebrow and went on saying that she has watched him for days. Followed him night and day, but she never saw him with anyone. Then she proceeded to advice him to make a better lie.

Did she just?  
No, she didn't.

"Excuse miss, did just admit that your were stalking me?" He just had to make sure. What kind of person admit that they are stalker-

Ah right. He did it too, to shinichi.

Is this how puzzled Shinishi felt when he admitted his stalker-ish tendencies?

He felt the need to apologize. 

Going back to the problem in front of him. He looked at her. Like really looked at her for the first time, and he can't help but to stare at her. He gaped. She was really a piece of art. And he meant the real deal of piece of art. The one that you see at a art museum or exhibition.

He held back a snort. He shouldn't. No matter how mentally unstable the stalker is, he shouldn't laugh at a girl. He had to ignore her face for the of the conversation.

 

And of course his comment went through her head, as she continued to blabber of how perfect he is and how they would be a perfect couple.

 

"Kaito. Sorry for being late. There was a traffic." Came the voice of his prince

He stood to great his love. "Shin-chan. I missed you."

He looked at how tired Shinichi was. His tie loosened to the point that you can see his collarbone and a bit of his alluring chest. At the age of twenty-one, Shinichi still managed somehow to keep his boyish look. While Kaito has fully matured into a young adult.

 

He was surprised by the kiss that Shinichi initiated, but he returned it smiling happily into the kiss.

"Kaito you forgot my morning kiss." His adorable boyfriend pouted.

He opened his mouth to play along the whims of his boyfriend, but was interrupted by a angerd voice.

"Y-you h-how dare you touch Kaito-kun?" she shrieked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that Kaito had a company." He turned to her with his polite cold smile. "Who might you be? And from what mental institution you ran off from?"

Kaito held back a snort for the second time today. Leave it to Shinichi to humiliate someone with his first words. He is so damn proud of his boyfriend.

Her face become red from anger and humiliation." How Rude!"

"Indeed how rude for you miss to try and seduce a taken man." He glared at her. Kaito in return wrapped his arm into his boyfriend slim waist.

 

"Didn't anyone tell her that her make up looks hideous?" His so ever partner in crime whispered in his ear.

"With how she was walking around with it, I guess, no one was brave enough to tell her." He whispered back.

 

He turned his face to the stalker. "But seriously miss, this is my boyfriend, thus I'm not avaliable, so please kindly scram." His words was kind, but his eyes told another story. He showed no kindness to any soul that wanted to separate him from Shinichi. He felt Shinichi leaning close to him, bitting his earlobe slightly, to show his mark upon him.

He shivered in excitement. Shinichi was doing it while keeping an eye contact with her. Telling her to back off.

She still had some brains on her as she stormed crying.

 

He stopped his boyfriend, not that he wasn't enjoying it, but he was starting to get into it. And they were in public. He had to control himself, not to ravish this sexy creature in his arm here.

 

He held Shinichi hand tightly. Looking straight at his sapphire eyes. "Shall we continue this at somewhere else, preferably my apartment?"

 

Shinichi only intertwined their fingers in reply and gave him a blinding smile.

 

 

"And Shinichi. Sorry for all the trauma that I have caused you years back."

 

His boyfriend gave him a weird look. His eyes conveying 'Now you apologize'. 

 

He laughed fondly at his boyfriend, causing Shinichi to laugh back. 

 

He was truly Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the end was rushed. I really suck at them.
> 
> Please provide me with Constructive criticism. ^^


End file.
